Tell Me
by vamp-girl302
Summary: Damon presses soft kisses down the front of your throat. "Tell me you don't want to be in my bed again." His mouth moves to your collarbone, his teeth raking over the thin skin. "Tell me I didn't make you feel good." His fingers play teasingly over the swell of your breasts. "Tell me you don't want me the way that I want you." What will your response be? Damon/OC *pure lemon


**A/N: This is literally my first Vampire Diaries fanfic ever, and I was super excited to write it after recently becoming a fan of the show. Reviews are love...and great motivation, so don't be shy. Enjoy!**

You roll over and stretch lazily, letting the rays from the sun warm your cheeks. You're not a morning person by any means, but not having to wake up to an alarm for once puts a smile on your face; and you're content basking in the sunlight until an unexpected, "ahem", sends your eyes flying open.

You're greeted by the sight of one Damon Salvatore lying a mere foot away from you, propped up on his elbow. "Mornin' sunshine", he smirks.

"Ugh", you roll your eyes, and notice that he's shirtless. Feeling a cool breeze waft over your torso, you hastily yank the silk sheet up over your chest.

Before you can even think about asking why the two of you were in his bed naked, he takes the opportunity to antagonize you. "No sense in being shy now. Hell, you didn't seem to be at all last night", he states with amusement flickering in his blue eyes. His comment has a blush creeping up into your cheeks, along with a flashback of his and your nude bodies tangled up in sinful ways, just the previous evening.

You get up to your knees, making sure to hold the sheet tightly to you. "This-I...we-...", you stutter around for the right words to say while pushing your disheveled hair off of your forehead.

Meanwhile, Damon sits up and pours some amber liquid from the decanter on the night stand into his tumbler and takes a sip, smacking his lips once he's swallowed, then turns toward you, resting his elbows on his knees. Now it's his turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It's time for you to give the 'This whole thing was a mistake, it'll never happen again spiel', but you see, I don't think that's really how you feel."

"Umm, actually I do", you counter, not bothering to hide the look of disgust from your face. His response is simply to raise his eyebrows quizzically. "I don't like you", you continue. "You're selfish. Nobody trusts you. You're a chauvinistic jerk. You use people and throw them away once you get what you want."

"Are you done now?", he asks nonchalantly, once you finally stop hurling insults at him.

"Yes, I am", you state matter of factly and swing your legs off the bed. "And I'm leaving now as well".

Contrary to your beliefs, you're caught around the waist and dragged back to the middle of the bed. "What the-"

The raven haired man is right there, ready to take you on. "I'm not asking you to have feelings for me. I'm not asking you to take me home to your mom. I just want you to share my bed sometimes. We can help each other out. Like last night."

"No", you bite down onto your bottom lip, not willing to waver.

He leans in closer, eyes darkening while his voice grows husky. "Every time you glance at my chest, I hear your heart start to beat faster", Damon informs you while slipping his thumb underneath your chin. You avert your eyes away from his and to the side, focusing on a random picture on the wall; refusing to argue.

"Tell me what I want to hear and I promise I'll leave you alone", he goes on with his pleas and takes it a step further by tilting your head back. Damon presses soft kisses down the front of your throat. "Tell me you don't want to be in my bed again." His mouth moves to your collarbone, his teeth raking over the thin skin. "Tell me I didn't make you feel good." His fingers play teasingly over the swell of your breasts. "Tell me you don't want me the way that I want you."

"I-I don't...", you swallow hard, unable to deny the desire flowing through your veins. His touch and now familiar scent invades your senses, making it hard for you to think straight. Damon searches your eyes, the pads of his fingers stilling their movement. "I don't want you to stop", you blurt out before you can change your mind.

Damon's pouty lips curl up on one side just before he tears the sheet from your hands and pushes you down on your back. "That's what I thought", he shimmies the sheet from his own lap and lays over you. His mouth lowers to yours, almost touching, but pulling away in a teasing manner at the last moment. He playfully nips at your lower lip, then nuzzles you with the stubble on his cheeks.

You let out a sound akin to a mewl, followed by, "Please touch me", your body aching for something more. Not failing you, Damon gives a low chuckle, then rubs his cheek on one of your breasts. You hook your legs around his hips and thread your fingers into his hair, tugging on the dark strands each time he strokes over one of your now hardened nipples. Your hands roam down his back, relishing the corded muscles under your fingertips.

A gasp escapes your mouth when his lips surround a nipple, the softness contrasting delightfully with the scratchy stubble of his chin. Damon's tongue circles the puckered bud, then he sucks it, beginning to rock his hips against yours.

Your hands roam freely, exploring his body as he plays with you. His cock gradually grows hard, the tip sliding effortlessly through your pooling essence up to your clit, then back down; repeating the process over and over.

Once both breasts have gotten equal attention and it feels as though flames are licking all over your overly sensitive body, Damon positions himself at your core and intertwines his fingers with yours, laid up beside your head. With one thrust, he fills you up.

Not giving you any time to adjust, Damon swirls his hips in a circle. He mimics his motions with his tongue, propelling the orifice into your mouth. Each time around builds you up, the head of his dick brushing against your sweet spot, his tongue rolling over yours. You're babbling senseless things, your head thrashing from side to side when seemingly out of nowhere, Damon draws himself back and then slams into you roughly, almost making you see stars. Your teeth clamp onto your bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood; and you grasp his shoulders firmly.

Damon fucks you with a punishing pace, each stroke shoving you further up towards the head of the bed. It's not a foreign concept to you, the pleasure spiked with pain. You feel dizzy and it's harder than normal to breathe, but at the same time it's like you're drowning in pleasure.

He continues winding you up, using a large hand at your hip to hold you in place when a tingling sensation settles in the tips of your toes and your legs start to shake. One hand frantically grabs at the bed sheets beside you, the nails of your other digging into a solid bicep. Everything fades to black and you inhale deeply, taking one last breath before your body seizes up and you ascend into a white hot abyss. Your inner muscles pulsate wildly, each pulse coursing through you in a wave of ecstasy until there's nothing left.

When you're finally able to open your eyes against the delicious weariness encompassing you, Damon's sweaty forehead is resting heavily on your shoulder as he mouths whatever flesh he can reach and incoherent gibberish is tumbling from his throat while his hips stutter against yours through his release.

Once Damon's empty and sated, he rolls to his back and links his hands behind his head. It's not even a minute later when he yawns, his breathing still not having returned to normal; and you laugh. "What?", he questions.

"Oh, nothing really", you sidle up to him and run a finger down his chest. "I was just thinking we could spend the day together. But I'm not so sure you can handle it."

His eyes widen briefly, and he opens his mouth to speak, but you're quick to cover his lips with a finger. "Because I want you again, Damon Salvatore...", removing your finger, you bend down and drag your tongue over his bottom lip before using his own words from earlier against him. "Tell me you don't want me here in your bed. Tell me you don't want me the way that I want you."


End file.
